Miles Morales
Miles Morales '''is a teenage superhero from another dimension. He was bitten by a genetically-altered spider, giving him spider-like abilities. He took over the mantle of '''Spider-Man after the death of his world's Peter Parker. As of Season 4, when currently living in the original universe where that world's Spider-Man is still alive, Miles took the name Kid Arachnid, without confusing his alter-ego with the original Spider-Man. Spider-Verse Miles Morales exists in an alternate reality in which Peter Parker died in battle. He received his powers just before the incident and felt guilty ever since for not helping. The Goblinarrives in his dimension on a quest to acquire Spider-Man DNA. He is however saved by Spider-Man (Peter Parker) from another dimension. Miles is shocked believing him to be a ghost. The two team up to battle the Goblin and Morales dimension Green Goblin, who is a lot more powerful, with wings and pyrokenetic powers. However the Goblin is able to gain the DNA sample and returns to his dimension. 1 Miles Morales later travel to Ultimate Spider-Man Universewith the other Web-Warriors to battle the "Spider-Goblin". Miles from Home Miles was seen battling the Ultimate Goblin in his version of New York, before he disappeared. He was later dragged out of his own dimension and into the main Spider Man's dimension, to help Spider man stop Doc Ock and Baron Mordo, as well as sending the Ultimate Goblin back to the ultimate universe. However they failed in doing so, with the Ultimate Goblin ending up as part of the Sinister Six, and Miles stuck in Peter's world, thanks to the Siege Perilous' rift closing. Powers and Abilities * Genetically Enhanced Attributes: After Miles was bitten by a genetically-altered spider, he gained spider-like abilities and uses them to fight crime and villainy. ** Superhuman Strength: Kid Arachnid possesses superhuman strength, he is strong enough to easily destroy mechanical robots from S.H.I.E.L.D and hold many tons of weight when needed. It is stated that Kid Arachnid can lift about 20 tons. ** Superhuman Durability: Kid Arachnid's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. He has endured blows from beings with strength much greater than his own, fallen many meters in the air, and even been hit through steel walls. ** Superhuman Agility: Kid Arachnid is very agile and can easily do back flips in air. ** Superhuman Equilibrium: After being bitten by the mutated spider, Kid Arachnid can balance himself on any object no matter small or narrow. ** Superhuman Reflexes: '''Kid Arachnid's reflexes are above even the finest human athlete. He has shown that he can dodge strikes from beings with supernatural speed, gunfire, and energy blasts. ** '''Spider-Sense: Kid Arachnid can sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens, which enhances his reflexes. It works like a alarm that sounds when danger is near. ** Wall-Crawling: Being injected by the mutated spider, Kid Arachnid can crawl along surfaces much like a spider would. ** Venom Blasts: Unlike his counterpart, Kid Arachnid can generate powerful stun attacks from his hands, that are strong enough to even make the Ultimate Goblin paralyzed & fazed for several moments. ** Camouflage: '''Miles can make him self mimic the background of any environment. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: Kid Arachnid's peak-human metabolism allows him to heal from injuries faster than normal. Though major injuries, loss of blood, organs or amputated limbs will not regenerate Miles is a student at Horizon High. He developed a security robot to protect the School, but it was destroyed by the Spider-Slayer. Miles got his powers when one of Oscorp's genetically altered spiders bit him while he was following Peter to Osborn Academy, as it was under attack by the Spider-Slayer.Miles has near-short black hair with a slight fade and brown eyes. He wears a black hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath and grey pants with blue sneakers. His Spider-Kid costume is similar to Peter's but is a black body suit, with the exception of a red spider web-like pattern that covers his torso, with a silhouette of a red spider on the front of the suit. His mask’s eyes are white with a bold red outline around them. His shoe welts and finger tips are also red. Miles Morales is a 15 year old African-American'/'''Puerto Rican teen and a science nerd that everyone loves. When he first gained his spider powers, he was afraid of what he's turned into but he quickly embraced the idea of being like Spider-Man. However, Miles gets a bit reckless when he goes viral with his crime-fighting exploits, which drew the unwanted attention of Allistair and Spencer Smythe in giant Spider Slayers, which nearly puts his father in danger. After seeing the results of his actions, Miles agrees to be more careful with his abilities. He can also be very comical in times of crisis. Powers and Abilities '''Spider Physiology: '''After being bitten by a genetically-altered spider, Miles gained it's abilities as well as a few others the original Spider-Man does not possess. * '''Wall-Crawling: '''Miles is capable of adhering to vertical and horizontal surfaces and climb them with ease. * '''Superhuman Strength:' Miles' strength was greatly enhanced by the spider bite, he was strong enough to easily lift a portion of the Spider-Slayer. * Superhuman Agility: Miles has become very agile after gaining his spider powers, able to perform impressive feats of parkour and the ability to scale the sides of buildings in a matter of seconds. * Spider-Sense: Miles possesses an extrasensory ability that warns him of immediate danger through what he feels as his entire body covered in goosebumps. * Invisibility: Miles can become invisible and become hidden from sight. At first, he was only able to do it out of fear or nervousness but has mastered his control of the ability. * Bio-Electricity: Miles can generate electric shocks that can stun opponents or unleash a wave of it. Miles calls this his aracno-blasts or venom blasts, while Pete calls it electro-blasts. Abilities Edit Genius Intellect this is a mix between ultimate spider-man and Marvel's Spider-man TV series 2017